


Of Elvis and Pumpkin Pies

by dear_macca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_macca/pseuds/dear_macca
Summary: Paul and John have to bake a pumpkin pie for Halloween! BUT they had a real bad fight, just a couple days before, and haven't made up yet.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Of Elvis and Pumpkin Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, it's my first time posting anything I write! This was originally written for a little fanfic contest on Amino. Prompt credits to the person who created the contest lol

The last few days of October, a lovely time in Britain. The dry leaves fell down, following their delicate fate to the ground and heaping up in small piles, lost somewhere in between yellow and ember red.

Paul hated autumn. No, he hated Halloween. Or John. 

Except that he loved Halloween, and John, which was pretty frustrating when the kid could be so stubborn at times. 

The two boys had been best friends for over two years now, but it had only been a few weeks since their relationship matured into something other than just a friendship. Everything was going well, beautiful and passionate, until it wasn't.

It was another nice and warm afternoon, the two of them were in Paul's bedroom, turning anything and everything into music, when it happened. John excitedly suggested that he and Paul should go to the school's Halloween party together, not as friends, but as a real couple, matching costumes and all. Paul, of course, found the idea completely absurd. After all, homosexuality was a crime in Britain, and it probably would still be for a long time. "Forget about this bullshit, Johnny. Just play, will you?" The older boy, however, immediately jumped up, shouting from the top of his lungs that if what they had was such bullshit, then they shouldn't have anything at all. 

So there was Paul, hands in his pockets and a serious frown contorting his pretty features as he made his way towards Mendips, after two whole days without exchanging a word with John. They would have to make a pumpkin pie for an, oh so fun, Halloween assignment for the cooking class. Together, mind me.

He knocked on the wooden door a few times and swallowed down his nervousness "Hi" The sound was accompanied by a bitter smile that Paul never saw, being very busy playing with a loose thread on his jacket sleeve.

"Hello..." He replied, trying not to choke at the feeling of being so close and yet so far from the person he loved most "Can I...?" There was no need to finish the sentence, the older boy instantly making room for him to enter.

The two of them were standing there, face to face, in the small kitchen "Let's just get this over with as soon as possible." John said, moving to open a drawer full of stuff Paul couldn't distinguish from where he was, taking out a dusty notebook. "It's an old cookbook. Mimi's. There must be something about pumpkin pie here somewhere." In fact, there was a whole page with different versions of the dessert, from which they chose the one that seemed to require little or no skills at all, since none of them had experience with baking.

They actually made a real mess, constantly arguing about the correct amount of ingredients, each reading something different in Mimi's scribbled handwriting. Paul felt his heart heat up whenever John would frown, biting the tip of his tongue in deep concentration. Or when their hands would so gently rub eachother, although the older boy would quickly deviate, almost as if his skin burned at the slightest touch. 

They continued in perfect silence for some time, the only thing audible in the room being Elvis' low voice, coming from the record player.

As he beat the dough, Paul began to mindlessly hum along with the king and move his hips to the rythm. It wasn't long before he was swinging and spinning around the room, singing in a low, husky voice, a great imitation of Elvis (according to himself). John, on the other hand, slowly felt himself being pulled by the magnetism of rock'n'roll and, before he knew it, he was joining the dark-haired boy at his little show. Suddenly, wooden spoons became microphones and bowls and pieces of pumpkin turned into a lovely audience, as they jumped and sang jailhouse rock from the top of their lungs.

When the music finally stopped, they were still holding hands, their breathing heavy and their faces a light shade of red as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. John's almomd eyes had always been absolutely mesmerizing to Paul. He reached out to gently cup John's face with one hand, the other still holding onto his for dear life.

"I'm sorry, Johnny... I didn't mean to say it in such a stupid way, but you know how... how dangerous it is, don't you?" He squeezed the older boy's hand while his thumb ran up and down his flushed cheek. The whole atmosphere around them became tender and soft as the track switched to Can't Help Falling in Love.

That was enough for John to collapse in his arms, sighing and sniffling in the curve of Paul's neck. "I'm sorry, baby... I know yer just trying to protect us, it's just that... sometimes it is so painful, y'know?" He paused, pulling away just enough to connect their foreheads, warm breaths mixing between them "I want to be able to wrap my arms around you, hold your hand, kiss you, for God even just being close to you, without people wanting to send us to a bloody cell." A heavy sigh left from between his thin lips, as he gently brushed their noses together in a gesture that felt just as intimate and comforting as any kiss could ever.

"Me too, love, me too..." Paul's long fingers were now tangled in his soft hair, his plump lips leaving little kisses to every bit of John's face. "We will, one day..." he whispered against his temple. Despite knowing that the chances of it were low, almost nonexistent, he thought there was nothing wrong with dreaming when a big bright smile slowly made its way across John's face.

As they poured the dough into a greased pie pan, the older boy's arms did not loosen the grip around his waist, swaying them slowly to the soft melody. "I love you" John whispered into his ear, then moving to rest his head on Paul's broad shoulders. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's real small, but I hope y'all enjoy it! Just a lil sweet thing for late Halloween vibes  
> :3


End file.
